Transportable systems that include propulsion systems powered by electricity, such as electric vehicles (EVs), have become more widespread. The batteries or energy storage for EVs are typically charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) such as household or commercial energy sources. These wired charging systems may be inconvenient and/or require a considerable amount of human intervention to utilize. Wireless charging systems for electric vehicles that are capable of transferring power across free space to may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of embodiments of the present invention and are not necessarily drawn to scale. To more clearly illustrate certain embodiments, a letter indicating variations of the same structure, material, or process step may follow a figure number.